The Future The Darkness The Evil: book one fix
by FanaTheHomestuckFanLOL
Summary: Spelling error's bug me so much I been working on this for mouths! So enjoy! I do notice that jokefully may had somehow made it into this story/copy without being really notice it should be something else sorry :C


**Chapter 1: Into The Future**

* * *

_**The Future The Darkness The Evil**_

Shadow's move across the stone walls, trapping me inside not letting me out, I look for a way to get out of the stone walls but there was no use, everything was black, there was no light in this small room, I was trap lost, betray! I hit the stone walls, yelling, but nothing.

"And you tell me don't give up, but now what to you say?" a voice said. I could not tell whom the voice belong to because of the stone walls echo, but I bet I knew, I sigh and sat on the stone floor.

"I say we just have to wing it." I said. I waited for the voice to say something once more, but then came a other voice.

"I say this time-zone me is really emo." the voice said. I knew right a way whom the voice belong to, the younger me.

"I'm not emo just because I say let's wing it, I think if we just wait we can jump out and-

"fight him, blah blah BLAH!" the other voice said. I then hear knocking on the ground like something wild was trying to get out. "THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the floor, it was so loud that i had to cover my eyes. "I'm sick of it!" he snapped. Now I knew who the voice belong to.

"Phi! It's okay!" I said, trying to clam him down.

"You said that _beforehand _but now look! Were going to die!" he snapped, once more slamming into the ground, the knocking sound echo off the floor, making it the only thing I could hear.

"PHI! Cool yourself down!" I yelled. I hear what sound like sating on the other side of the stone room.

"I can't believe we are going to die here! In a time that's not mine!" he said sadly.

"Phi it's going to be okay" I said, I could not see him, but I knew I hear crying from the other side.

"I give up." he said.

"Phi, tell me how did you get here with Perry?" I asked.

"Will it all happen before lunch" he said.

**Phineas pov beforehand.**

The sun came though the window flashing on my face waking me up, I look across the room, my bed was like a boat and say on the side SS Phineas, my brother Ferb was well, I never sleep in his, my pet Perry was sleeping in his pet bed, the one me and Ferb made, the only thing Candace didn't try to bust us for. I jump off my soft bed, and walk across the room to Ferb's bed.

"Ferb it is morning time" I said.

"Mornings! good but somethings YAWN bad" he said.

I smile, and watch as Ferb got to his feet he jump off his bed and walk out the door, then I fellow him downstairs, we both walk over to the kitchen and sat on a chair near the table. I watch as my mom, step-dad and sister came in.

"How come you beat me to waking up?" Candace asked as she walk over to the the table

"Because we do what we do." Ferb said.

"Someone feels like talking today!" I said, looking at Ferb, He smile back at me

"Some days are better then others." he said.

"True that." I said, Candace grabbed a chair and put it on the left side of the table a way from us, we were on the right side, Mom and dad sat on the west and east side of the table.

"So Phineas and Ferb anything in mind to eat?" our mom asked

"I was thinking waffles" I said, smiling

"I say pancakes. Waffles are for people who don't know what a pancake is" Ferb said

"Ferb stop being talk-e-ness-lee-... I don't think that a word" I said

"Okay one wants waffles the other wants pancake what to you want Candace?" she asked

"Something that I can eat! And when I say that I mean take out!" she said

"Take out? What are we doing asking some one on a date!" I said, I then notice no one was smiling. "Ha! Ha! You know.." I said.

"Phineas that was not funny at all." she said

"SAYS YOU!" I snapped, stocking everyone at the table

"Phineas Flynn!" my mom yelled

"Did you just yell...at...me?" Candace said, letting go off her phone.

"Picture send." it said as it hit the floor

"No one likes early morning...um...jokes?" I said putting on a fake smile.

"Maybe you need more sleep" Ferb said

"I had a lot of sleep, You know! So I- okay no more jokes" I said when I notice everyone had a stock or mad face

"Come phi let's build something" Ferb said.

"You two are going outside without eating?" our mom asked.

"Mom were ten we can make something to eat" I said

"Is that a other joke?" Candace asked.

I jump off my chair and fellow Ferb outside to the backyard, as soon as the door was open wind blow at my face, it was the nice summer air not to hot not to cold just as I like it, I like the smell of the tree and grass in summer, I smile, this was the best season, No school just 104 days of nothing, I walk across the grass and sat under the tree, the tree was planted when I was bring into the world, more like my mom gift to me in a way. I smile remembering when I was only five and sat under a smaller tree.

"Phineas, I know something bugging you now what is it?" he asked

"Nothing is bugging me Ferb, I think I was up a little to late last night." I said

"Late? You went to sleep when I did" he said

"Na." I said, I went to sleep at about ten at night but there a reason for that! Really there was! But I could not tell Ferb everything at once.

"You where out seeing Isabella!" he yelled

"What in the world would give you that idea?" I asked, even so it was true but there was a reason why I was!

"Because it always Isabella" he said

"Not always!" I said

out of nowhere's the world started to flash

"Growl!" our pet Perry said as he run into the backyard and started holding onto my legs

"What is this?" I asked, as the world begin to fade. I watch hopeless as we where teleport into a new place, I gasp looking at the dark sky, no sun at all, big dark clouds full the sky, "Ferb I don't think were in our time anymore" I said, looking over at the land it feel like someone was watching us.

"Kids!" a voice said, I watch as a tell green haired men jump down from a building that was taller then our house, The green haired jump on the tree then slide down. "Not just any kids! The younger me and Phineas!" he said.

"Some one tell me what the hack is going on!" I yelled

"and where Isabella is?" my brother asked joke-fully

"phineas what I'm going to tell you is-"

* * *

_**Wow this chapter being fix was in the fixing for so long I just hope that it's done being fix -_- it would suck if it wasn't I would be like OH POO GOT TO REFIX IT!**_


End file.
